


[Untitled]

by Quinara



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Drabble, Gen, open_on_sunday, season: pre-series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-05-22
Updated: 2005-05-22
Packaged: 2017-10-03 14:01:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quinara/pseuds/Quinara
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Buffy has to keep moving.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Untitled]

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the open_on_sunday LJ community's prompt 'Moving'.

She was pretty sure she could do it. Over the past couple of weeks she’d been able to do all kinds of neat stuff.

_OK, here goes._

She leapt; span once, twice; _three times_; and landed. Cleanly!

Her stomach swelled with pride, and she skated over to the edge of the rink.

“Mom! Dad! I did a triple Axel!”

They were shouting at each other. Right in front of everybody. People were _looking_.

She skated away, pride gone, face and eyes burning.

She didn’t try any more moves, and just skated faster and faster round the rink, refusing to cry.


End file.
